This invention relates generally to databases, and in particular to storage efficient systems for managing databases and lifecycle workflows based on databases.
Databases store the data that is critical to an organization and thus form an important part of an organization's information technology infrastructure. As the information available in an organization grows, so does the complexity of the infrastructure required to manage the databases that store the information. The increased complexity of the infrastructure increases the resources required to manage the databases and the applications that depend on the databases. These increased costs may include the costs associated with hardware for managing the databases as well as the costs associated with additional personnel needed to maintain the hardware. The increased complexity of the infrastructure also affects the maintenance operations associated with the databases, for example, causing backup and recovery operations to take significantly longer.
In a typical organization's infrastructure environment, production database servers run applications that manage the day-to-day transactions of the organization. Changes to production databases or to applications that depend on the production databases are tested on copies of the databases to protect the production environment. Copies of the production databases may be required for several stages in the lifecycles of workflows associated with the production database and applications that depend on the production databases. For example, the stages in the lifecycle of a change incorporated in a production database may include a development stage, a tuning stage, a testing stage, a quality assurance stage, a certification stage, a training stage, and a staging stage. Making copies of the production databases for each stage requires redundant and expensive hardware infrastructure as well as the time overhead required to copy the data, which may take days or weeks. Additional hardware also requires additional costs associated with physically storing the hardware, such as floor space requirements and costs related to power and cooling. Furthermore, redundant hardware typically causes inefficient use of available resources.
Lifecycle workflows can be complex and often involve coordination across multiple teams. Hence, making a database available for a specific purpose, such as for supporting a particular stage in the lifecycle, may require further processing associated with the databases. For example, databases often contain critical confidential information, causing security and integrity to be important considerations in an environment managing databases. As a result, access permissions required for different teams working on different stages are often different. For example, data that can be accessed by personnel managing the production database server is often different from data that can be accessed by a person working in the testing stage of the lifecycle. This causes further complications related to administration of permissions across various stages of the lifecycle of any workflow related to the databases.